


It Started On A Friday Night

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Lazy Sex, Multi, Needed To Make Wordcount, PWP, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: Once upon a time, Hotch thought he was in charge of his life. Then came Emily and Spencer...and then himself.





	It Started On A Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> The is a separate 'verse to my other series of the three of them. I'm sure there will be more of both as I really enjoy writing them.

The sound of giggling, quickly followed by a stage whispered “ _Shh!”_ woke him. He was aware, but not totally awake, his room in total darkness. Debating what to do next, he heard them speak.

“You’ll wake Jack!” The shush-er admonished, still whispering.

“Relax, he’s not here.” The first, female, brushed off.

“How do you know for sure?”

Her voice was not quite at normal volume, clearly, she didn’t care about waking the remaining occupant. “I called Jessica two weeks ago, offered her my timeshare on the beach if she’d take Jack for the weekend.”

There was a pause in both voices and footsteps. “Isn’t that a two-week slot?”

“Yup. I offered her the whole two weeks, no cost, everything on my usual tab.”

“To take Jack for a night?”

“Well, a weekend. She picked him up after school and will drop him back Sunday evening. But, yes.”

“…Why?”

“Because Jack would love a weekend at the beach and Aaron needed a weekend of R and R and…That woman is a saint, she’s earned it I’d say.”

They were outside his bedroom door now and he could hear their conversation clearly. Jessica had said the trip was from a drawing she’d entered and had begged, _begged!_ , to take Jack for a weekend to enjoy it. When the door opened, he didn’t move, staying face down, limbs splayed across the mattress, the sheet only half covering him. The light from the hallway crossed the bed as the pair peered in.

“Look, you woke him up. Good job ruining the surprise, Emily.” Reid frowned.

She squinted, pulling a face at him. “He looks asleep to me.”

“His normal respiratory rate when he’s asleep is only about eight breaths per minute, lower that the standard average for an adult male, but given his training both physically and his time in SWAT, it’s probably nothing to be concerned about. I mean, we’ve seen how long he can last underwater on a single breath. But his rate is more like twelve per minute while he’s awake, which, honestly, is probably why he always seems so disturbingly calm.”

Emily was staring at him now. “How the hell do you know this about him?”

Spencer shrugged. “You have normal breathing patterns for your age and gender except when you are seeing something you subconsciously find arousing.” There was the sound of a grunt as she smacked his stomach. “What?”

“You…being you.”

From the bed, a voice finally rumbled. “Was the plan to just commit breaking and entering and perhaps some creepy stalking tonight or did the two of you come here for a reason.”

With a delighted squeal, Emily made it to the bed in four steps, landing with a laugh on all fours beside Aaron. “Hello.”

He groaned as he rolled over, stretching. “Hello. To what do I owe this intrusion to my sleep, my home, and I’m sure my person.”

Spencer’d at least had the sense to strip naked before crawling in behind the older man. “We wanted to take care of you. You’ve been stressed out lately and we talked about it on the jet a few weeks ago, made a plan, and put it into motion.”

“By getting Jack out of the apartment?”

Emily rolled her eyes as she rolled off the bed to strip. “He’s in heaven on the beach, I promise you. And now there is nothing to keep you from arguing about getting screwed six ways to Sunday.”

“Interesting word choice as I’m sure you have no plans to leave before Sunday.” He would have said more, but Reid pulled him onto his back and began pressing kisses to Hotch’s chest, eventually locating a nipple, sucking slightly until it was tight, and Aaron’s back began to arch as he made soft noises. “Ahh. Spence…”

“Shh.” Emily was naked now. She pulled the sheet to the end of the bed, out of the way, delighted by the fact that the older man had been sleeping naked. Digging through the bag she’d dropped on their way into the room, she found massage oil. When Spencer backed up and put out his hands, she filled them with some oil before filling her own. She started at Aaron’s feet, making him moan as his toes curled and flexed while Spencer started at his shoulders.

Aaron, for all his attempts to stay aware, quickly fell into a state of only being aware of hands and occasionally mouths. He hadn’t been given any rules to follow, so when he had the urge to cling to something, he did. He wasn’t aware of his cock filling until one of them bumped it as they moved around, making him hiss. He was startled by how close he felt.

Prying his eyes open, he tried to speak to them, but Emily stroked his hair, shushing him before planting a kiss to his forehead. Taking the opportunity, Aaron managed to catch one of her breasts with his mouth, sucking greedily.

Spencer watched, panting, as Aaron sucked, Emily’s ass in the air still from where she’d leaned forward, her hips rocking slightly. Stroking his own dick, Spencer gathered some of the precome leaking out of the head, not hesitating before he used it to slick up Aaron’s cock swiftly. Leaning forward, he plunged fingers into Emily’s glistening core without warning, making her cry out and rock back with a moaned “fuck me”. Ignoring her for the moment, he pulled away, using her fluids to wipe down Hotch’s hot prick. Fondling the older man’s balls gently, he spoke. “Feel that, Aaron. Feel what I’ve done?”

Emily pulled free and turned so they could both see him.

“I’ve slicked you up with both Emily’s and my juices. You’re covered in both of us. I would love to see you covered even more in all of us. Can we do that?”

Aaron’s dick twitched. “Please. Please, yes.”

Spencer motioned for Emily to straddle Aaron’s stomach, adjusting her so her core was just resting on his flesh. “Em, show us how close you are. Make yourself come for us.”

With a nod, she balanced herself with one hand on Aaron’s shoulder as she began to masturbate with the other. Minutes later, she was coming, smearing her essence on firm skin. When the aftershocks were done, she began to pull away, but Spencer’s fingers were inside her again, collecting more fluids and adding them to Aaron’s body. “Now you.” She said to him, moving to one side so Spencer could take her place.

He kneeled lower, his balls dragging against Aaron’s cock as he began to jack himself off. “I love the way you look, in bed like this with your hair a mess. It’s all I can see every time I see you.” He gasped, holding himself off a little longer. “And that face you make when you come, so free. So open and vulnerable. Shit!” His balls were drawn up now, there was no stopping it. His back arched, forcing his hips forward as he came across the broad chest and stomach beneath him. “Aaron!” He cried out. “Oh, Em! Look at how beautiful he is!” He was still stroking. “Are you close Aaron?”

He couldn’t answer, afraid that if he opened his mouth, he would lose focus on his dick.

“C’mere, Spence.” Emily tugged him. “It’s time for him to come.”

There was a moment of shuffling and then Aaron heard the words and two different sized hands gripped his cock. “Come for us, beautiful.” All he could remember after that was white.

 


End file.
